The Demigod and The Vampire(The Son of Dionysus)
by aireagle92
Summary: When Tristan Matthews and his Mother moved to Bon Temps to live with his Aunt Rosa, at first Tristan is not happy about it, when he meets Jessica, it all changes for him but will they survived or crash and burn. It takes placed in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing apart from my characters, True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and HBO, the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

My name is Tristan Dean Matthews and guess what I am, you get three changes make them count. No, I am not a werewolf, two changes left. Nope not a vampire really I would not be made to be in the sun. Last changed one more, nope I am not a shape shifter, do you want me to tell you I am a demigod. Which is a half god half-mortal being, my father is Dionysus god of wine while my mother is Renee Matthews a mortal she job is one of the coolest she is an owner one of the best food store. I am a big easy kid born and raised. The reason why I love living in the big easy is I can run wild and no one care. I have short black hair that curls like crazy and bright purple eyes and this is my story.

**Ch.1**

"Tristan we need to talk." Mom said as I walked into the apartment kitchen wearing my pj, which were black under armor boxers and a white tank top.

"Yes Mom?" I asked as I went to get breakfast, which was going to be cereal and milk.

"We're going to move with Aunt Rosa back in bon temps." Mom said.

"What?" I asked looking at her, milk in one hand and cereal in the other. "Why leave the big easy?"

"Tristan rent is getting crazy and Aunt Rosa wants us home," Mom said back. "Plus I fear for you with those vampires out there."

Right let me example about two years ago, Vampires came out of the coffin for the whole world to know. Mom had become worry for me hanging out at night, she was already worried about me because I was a demigod and monsters would just love to eat me but I knew how to protect myself.

"Mom I've protected myself for how many years." I said back.

"I know Tristan but I feel this is the best for us." Mom said back.

"I can't believe you," I growled placing both the milk and cereal on the counter top and stomped out of the kitchen. "I'm going out."

"Tristan we need to talk!" Mom called back but I kept walking slamming my bedroom door, and quickly changed pulling on a pair of clean jeans and a grey tee-shirt, I pulled on my vans, open my window and climbed out.

**Time lapse**

I sat on the one of the trolley heading towards one of the famous graveyard, where my stepfather was buried flowers lay next to me I need to put some flowers on his grave if we were moving out of the city. The trolley came to a stop; I quickly climbed off and headed in. I slipped pass the tourists.

"So I heard your moving to hick town." I heard a female voice, causing me to jump. I looked up to see Rosemary one of the resident ghost she was a ghostly dress.

"How do you know?"I asked as I placed the flowers on the grave.

"I get around." Rosemary said.

"Whatever you say." I said back.

"You know I'm going to keep an eye on you." Rosemary said.

"I know," I said back. A chill went through me, a signal that a monster was around. I slipped out my cutlass and carefully started to walk after the chill. A loud roar to my right, I turned to see a manticore. I hid behind a grave, thankfully the tourist ran out screaming earthquake as it roared again shaking the ground. "Vou Monster!" I yelled. It turned it ugly face at me and ran at me, I prepared my cutlass. It went to cut into ribbons with it claws I slashed back getting a kill shot in the gut. The manticore turned into sand.

"Nice kill." Rosemary said.

"I try," I said back. "I should get back to my Mom before she called the cops."

"Be safe little Tris." Rosemary said as I headed back the trolley.

**Time lapse**

I looked once more the place that I called home for years; I remember the time I bought a stray cat in, that did not end well. I got hit in the head with a wooden spoon and was grounded for a month.

"Come Tristan, Aunt Rosa is not going to be happy if we're going to go!" Mom called.

"I'm coming Mom!" I called back closing the door and followed Mom to Aunt Rosa Car. Old SUVs with fake wood paneling.

Aunt Rosa looked just my mother with the same long black hair and dark brown eyes they could pass for twins. Aunt Rosa was in jean shorts and white tank top.

"They the man of the hour," Aunt Rosa said. "Hello young one gives us a hug."

I rolled my eyes but hug her anyway.

"We should go," Mom said. "I want to get to bon temps before night fall."

"Understood," Aunt Rosa, said. "Let's pack you up and head out."

Mom and Aunt Rosa made packing up the car quick, and we headed out I gave the big easy one last look, I took a breath and prepared myself for this hick town.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**************Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing apart from my characters, True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and HBO, the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan.

**********SilverPoisons and Mehan-Smith thank for the alert add and the Guest thanks for the review.**

* * *

It had been a week since we arrived to Bon Temps I settled in fine but hated it, because I miss the big E my old stomping grounds, the chaos of the city. The fact that Bon Temps was a quiet hick town kills me. Aunt Rosa House was a three-storied white and black house in the Greek style, on a like two lot of land, my room was bigger than the apartment but I still miss the city. I changed the room within seconds of arriving, the walls needed to paint it was going to be dark orange, much to Mom and Aunt Rosa dislike.

"I'm willing to compromise." I said to Mom and Aunt Rosa in my jeans and green t-shirt.

"By doing what?" Aunt Rosa asked.

"If you let me go out after dark." I said.

"No," Mom said within seconds. "I will not have my son be taken by a vampire."

"Dear," Aunt Rosa said. "We worry about your safety."

"Gods I can't believe you two." I growled walking out of the kitchen heading back to my room and slam the door.

I kicked the closest thing, which happened to be a box, upon kicking the box I yelp hitting something hard. I started to hop around, holding my foot. The things in the box came flying out; I came face to face with a photo my stepfather. The pain disappeared, I lean down to grabbed the photo, my step father in the photo had short black hair and light brown eyes, he was in jeans and white collared shirt, his arms were around mom and myself.

"Why did you have to die?" I asked to the photo. "You would let me stay in the city or at least me go out after dark."

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Tristan can we talk?" Mom asked through the door.

"Go away!" I yelled back.

"Tristan Dean Matthews don't use that tone of voice to your mother!" Mom yelled back pushing the door open.

"What the Hades do you want?" I asked standing up, easily towering over Mom.

"Watch that mouth of your Tristan Dean," Mom growled. "I'm your mother and you will respect me."

"I'm nearly eighteen," I growled back. "You dragged me away from my home, my friends, my life I hate you right now, got out of my room now."

"How dare you!" Mom yelled as she suddenly slapped me across my face. "Your Aunt is letting us live with her so be thankfully your grounded till I say otherwise." She quickly walked away and slammed the door shut.

I slipped down to the ground holding my cheek, the pain was still hurting I need to get out of here, maybe if I went go to camp. No, I could not do that Mom since Dad died she kept me close, I need to get some air. I looked to the window to see the sun was setting; there was no way I was going to be allowed out. I smiled as I tip toe to the window I thankfully had on my winged converses. I pulled the window open and slide one leg over followed by other I took a breath.

"Here goes nothing," I said. "Maia," I dropped from the window, preparing myself for the pain but it never came I open my eyes to see I was hovering in the air. I smiled it work. "Maia." I suddenly crashed into the ground. I blinked watching the night sky seeing the stars. I quickly pushed myself up, wiping off any dirt on my butt. I started to walk, careful not to let Mom or Aunt Rosa see me. I suddenly got the feel like someone was watching me I turned quickly to see nothing, I grip my sword. I felt the people had move and were watching me from another spot. "Krasí," I whispered my sword quickly gave from a bright bronze glow. "Who's there?"

I got no response I stood on guard, knowing that maybe something was out there but I was not sure. Suddenly I was on the ground with a red-head laying over me. She was rather cute looking with long red hair and light blue eyes. She looked down at me.

"Sorry about this but I'm so thirsty." She said as she had fangs slide out.

Fear slipped through me and I quickly kicked her off, I stood with my sword on guard. I saw that she was in a yellow and white sun-dress.

"Get lost or I will use the sword." I growled gripping the sword tighter.

"But I'm thirsty." She muttered.

"Tristan Dean!" I heard my Mother yelled.

"Damn it she figured it out," I whispered. "Look I'd get going before…" I looked to see the girl was gone. "What the."

"Tristan Dean when I get you!" I heard Mother yelled. "You're going to be so die boy."

I gulped, fear was slipping through me; fear for my mother would kill me. I took a breath and prepared myself for the now coming storm of Mama Matthews.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better.**


End file.
